Lonley Color
by YellowFloyd
Summary: [Oneshot] Jung-Woo decides to spend the day by giving painting a shot at the park. But Ghoon-Hahm Che comes along and sees him! Will he torture Jung-Woo by messing up his painting? Or...? [slight JxG]


**Lonely Color**

**By:** YellowFloyd aka Japanda (:

"Jung-Woo, it's really unhealthy to stay cooped up inside the house all the time…!"

Tae looked down at her younger cousin in disapproval, who was currently lying down on his back on his bed while blowing air through a bendy straw. He slightly tilted his head towards her.

"What else should I do? I don't want to go outside or anything…and Iwill sure as hell _not_ go with you to that stupid concert," Jung-Woo said monotonously, now chewing on the straw slightly.

Tae stopped, and scratched her head. She was just about to suggest that he should go with her so that he could meet new people, but…

"Jung-Woo…you should really get more social! People think you're so weird and stuff! You're way too quiet…going to this concert would really help you meet new people! Hey, I know! What about that one girl with long black hair in the Pretty Boy Fan Club…err…what's her name…Que-Min? She seems to like you a lot! I heard she's going to the concert too!" Tae said, snapping her fingers and smiling. She frowned when Jung-Woo just blew through the straw in reply.

"…Que-who?" Jung-Woo said after a moment's silence.

Tae slapped her forehead in frustration. Really…how many times was it that he forgot her name now! "Im Jung-Woo! Can't you at least have a little bit of respect for that girl, and how hard she tries to get your attention? Sheesh…do you forget stuff this easily on purpose or what…?"

Jung-Woo sighed, bored. Tae was on another one of her lecture marathons again… 'Wasn't she just talking about how staying cooped up inside the house is unhealthy? How did some girl get into the picture…' he thought, 'My cousin is so strange sometimes…'

After 5 more minutes of Tae's ranting, she finally caught herself. She coughed; embarrassed that she let herself go out of control again. She just couldn't help it when it came to Jung-Woo…he was so clueless!

"Er…ok, as I was saying Jung-Woo, it's unhealthy to stay cooped up inside the house! Why not go outside? Come on; just take a walk or something! It's a beautiful day out! I'm supposed to go meet up with Ga-Woon at his house in 10 minutes to go to the concert!" Tae said, snatching the straw away from her younger identical cousin.

"But the last time I just 'went for a walk,' these two macho-ugly gangster girls tried to beat me up and thought I was a chick…" Jung-Woo complained, trying in vain to snatch the straw back.

Tae frowned. She didn't know about that one…"Well then…uh…just don't go too far into the city! There are a lot of shady characters out there…oh I know! Go to the park! I bet the view there is really nice! Come on, look out the window,aren't the clouds pretty?" Tae said as she pointed towards Jung-Woo's small window.

Jung-Woo slowly turned his head towards his window. He had to admit…the sky was really clear today…"Yeah…today is pretty…but what's the point? All I'm doing is walking out, then come back…there's no point in that," he said finally, laying his head back down in its former position.

"Oh well…" Tae said, thinking. Jung-Woo always had to make things so complicated…all she asked for was for him to walk outside! Then again, that would be kind of pointless in a way…she looked around the room, seeing if anything might give her an idea…

'Gosh…Jung-Woo's room is so bare! All there is are some clothes, two posters, a T.V. that I bet doesn't work, mangas, a table with some paper and paints…'

…Paint?

"Jung-Woo, you paint?" Tae said curiously, turning to face him. He quickly looked over at her, looking a little troubled.

"Uh…not exactly…I'm no good…I just thought I'd try it out one day…" Jung-woo said, turning his back on her. That made Tae quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Can I see some of your works?" Tae said excitedly, looking around the room for any scattered pieces of artwork.

"…I threw them all away. I told you, I'm no good, so the paintings were no good…" Jung-woo said, his tone final.

"Oh…well then! What about you go out to the park, and get some inspiration and paint there? It'll be way better than painting inside your house, no inspiration at all! I bet that was the reason why your paintings came out cruddy before! Now, up and at 'em!" Tae said, lifting Jung-Woo straight off the bed and dragging him off towards the door, him struggling pitifully all the way.

'Damn my cousin for being freakishly strong and bossy…' Jung-Woo thought with a groan.

* * *

"Gosh…Tae must have been pretty desperate for me to come outside…was I in the house for that long? I don't think 3 weeks is_ that_ long…" Jung-woo mumbled to himself, walking around the park with a canvas and some paints and paintbrushes in his arms. He sighed, looking around. There was really no one in the park, today was the day Shin-hwa's concert was being held in Seoul. Practically everyone went there, Jung-Woo supposed. What was so great about a boy-band anyways?

'Besides…Shin-hwa is getting pretty old…' Jung-woo thought with a shrug, settling down on the grass and putting aside the painting materials. He plopped on his back, looking up. He watched the clouds move slowly across the sky.

Today really _was_ pretty…

After 5 more minutes of being lost in the world of blue, Jung-Woo decided that, since he was already there, he should start painting something just for the heck of it. He sighed and sat up. He looked over at his canvas, pondering. Really, Jung-Woo actually liked painting, but he really thought he was no good…what was the point in painting if he can't do it at all?

He shrugged, and held the canvas upright. He set up his paints and water, and grabbed a paintbrush. He sat there for a moment, thinking of where to start.

Then, subconsciously, he went for the color blue…

* * *

Che Ghoon-Hahm walked around, kicking stones. Today was such a boring day…there was no one to beat up. Que-min went off with her friends to watch that boy-band's concert, which made him pissed. What was so great about a boy-band anyways? She had a hot guy right here who can sing and dance just as good as any pop-star out there! Plus his gang members sneaked off on him, probably to go to that stupid concert too...traitors!

He kicked another stone, this time so hard that it flew high and landed inside the park. He huffed at it, and was about to go and find more stones when something caught his eyes. He stopped and peered through the park gates.

He spotted a familiar back, the back of some slim figure that had semi-long blonde hair. Girl? No…could probably just be a really femmy boy…

…A really femmy, slim, semi-long blonde haired boy…?

Ghoon-Hahm smirked, and pushed the gates aside. Que-min wasn't here, and won't be until dark. So why not have some fun with fairy boy here? He walked towards the clueless figure with his fists raised...

…and stopped. What the hell? Fairy boy paints? How much more femmy can you get…?

Ghoon-Hahm coughed inwardly. He shouldn't think such things, as he himself liked art in a ways…but he was never good at painting things, really…and of course he would never admit it. He looked over the unnoticing boy's shoulder, and glanced at the painting.

"Hum…not bad, kid," Ghoon-Hahm said out loud.

Jung-Woo jumped, and sharply turned his head. His eyes widened when he saw that the voice indeed belonged to Che Ghoon-Hahm. Jung-Woo dropped his painting and abruptly stood up to run, but the larger boy grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Whoa whoa whoa…hold yer horses there, yah pansy! I'm not gonna start anything or whatever…" Ghoon-Hahm said, laughing at the smaller boy struggling in vain.

Jung-Woo's face was filled with fear, but also with a hint of anger, "What do you want!" He snapped, his voice shaking slightly. This only made Ghoon-Hahm smirk more.

"Ah…and here I was only trying to compliment you…sheesh you're acting like a frikkin' fish in a barrel, haha!" Ghoon-Hahm laughed as he slapped Jung-Woo's back.

Jung-Woo stopped struggling for a moment. Che Ghoon-Hahm…THE Che Ghoon-Hahm…was about to compliment him…? This must be some kind of joke…

"I'm not falling for a stupid trick like that; don't expect me to put my guard down just because you said that…!" Jung-Woo yelled, struggling more.

Ghoon-Hahm smirked even more. It was fun watching the little fairy boy struggle. He was going to watch some more, until he remembered Jung-Woo's painting. He looked around, and saw that it was on the ground, Jung-woo half stepping on it. His eyes widened.

"Hey! You're steppin' all over yer painting, stupid! Don't you even care about your works? Geez…" Ghoon-Hahm said, letting go of Jung-Woo and rushing over to the fallen painting. He picked it up, and saw that there was a bit of dirt and grass stains on it, and half of a shoe-print on the edge. He grimaced, but decided it wasn't too bad; these were things that could easily be fixed with a bit more paint…

Jung-Woo looked at him strangely. Ghoon-Hahm…was concerned for his artwork? Now that was really weird…he really didn't look like the artsy-type, not at all.

"Umm…" Jung-Woo said awkwardly, staring at Ghoon-Hahm dust his painting off.

"There! It's almost as good as new. Geez, you should really take better care of your artwork…" Ghoon-Hahm said with a cheesy smile, handing the painting back to the stunned Jung-Woo, who took it back slowly.

'It was actually mostly your fault…' Jung-Woo thought, with a slight sweat drop falling down the side of his face. "Um…thanks…" he said awkwardly. What the hell, why was he blushing now?

"Well anyways, sorry bout scarin' yuh like that…that painting is pretty good…I didn't think you'd even be able to hold up the paintbrush! Hahaha!" Ghoon-Hahm said with another cheesy smile. Or was it that his smile naturally looked cheesy? Jung-Woo couldn't tell. He also couldn't tell whether to take the statement Ghoon-Hahm just said as a compliment or an insult…

"Uh…thanks…I think…" Jung-Woo said, scratching his head as he watched Ghoon-Hahm pick up his scattered paintbrushes. Really, what was with Ghoon-Hahm today? He was actually acting kind of...nice…either that or he's two-faced…

Ghoon-Hahm himself actually didn't know why he was being creepily nice to Jung-Woo today. Maybe it was because Que-min wasn't around to impress? Maybe…

"Uhh…sooo…that painting…who's that little boy in the picture?" Ghoon-Hahm said awkwardly.

Jung-Woo started, and looked down at his painting. Yeah…he _did_ paint a picture of a little boy…"Umm…I guess it's supposed to be me when I was younger…" Jung-woo said in his usual monotone voice, with his poker face back up in place.

"Oh…yeah…I can see it now…you looked like a fairy boy back then too? Man…_hahaha!_ What a hoot," Ghoon-Hahm said laughing heartily. Jung-Woo just stared blankly.

"Yeah...soo…I just noticed…about the painting…" Ghoon-Hahm said, clearing his throat.

"…Noticed what?" Jung-woo said softly. He felt an insult coming on…

"Er…that…you used a lot of blue. That's the color of loneliness, right?" Ghoon-Hahm said awkwardly, scratching his chin and turning his head away from Jung-Woo, embarrassed.

Ghoon-Hahm also noticed that in the picture little Jung-Woo was sitting towards the right of the picture, sitting with his legs curled to his knees and crying. God…Jung-Woo is so…what was the word to describe overly emotional people who are freakishly depressing all the time?

Jung-Woo's eyes widened. Of all the people…Ghoon-Hahm noticed such a thing as the feeling of a color in a painting…?

"Uhh…y-yeah…it is…" Jung-Woo said, rubbing his arms. He was blushing again…this time even stronger. Jung-Woo shook his head. Damn weird hormones…

Ghoon-Hahm noticed, and smirked. Normally he would have laughed at Jung-Woo in the face for that, but today he really didn't feel like it at all…Ghoon-Hahm grimaced, and mentally shook his head. He really hoped Que-min will come back sooner…fairy boy is so girly that it was poisoning his mind…

"Ah…why so lonely? You're pretty popular with the girls, aren't you? Especially that...oh…what's-it that Que-min is in…that Pretty Boy Fan Club? I saw a little picture of you and some other gangster looking dude about to kiss on her folder…dude, you really are a fag, huh?" Ghoon-Hahm said, chuckling,

"Uh? Oh…that picture…that's a fake, I would never lock lips with Ga-Woon…plus…as my older cousin said, I'm really not too social…I don't have any friends…" Jung-Woo said, shaking his head.

For some strange reason, Ghoon-Hahm felt relieved…because of what? He better get away from fairy boy as soon as possible…but…Jung-Woo is…sort of ok to talk with…he doesn't throw any insulting comments towards him every minute like his gang members, even when Ghoon-Hahm is so mean to him…plus he's actually listening to him…

"Ah…I see…" Ghoon-Hahm said. There was a moment of awkward silence.

He couldn't believe that the little fairy boy wasn't surrounded by a flock of friends. Sure, Jung-Woo didn't look very social, but he'd thought that at least someone would come up and talk to him at least a little bit by now…even Ghoon-Hahm felt sorry for him. How lonely it must be…?

Ghoon-Hahm thought for a bit, then a silly idea came to his mind. He fished through his pockets, and grabbed a piece of paper. Jung-Woo watched him curiously, and jumped when Ghoon-Hahm suddenly grabbed the painting from him. Jung-Woo watched with increasing curiosity as he watched the gangster tape the piece of paper onto his painting.

"Ah, there yuh go! Heh, makes the picture ten times better, I'd say!" Ghoon-Hahm said, handing the painting back to the still startled Jung-Woo.

Jung-Woo slowly took his eyes off the widely smiling delinquent teen, and glanced at his painting. Jung-Woo's eyes widened. Next to the painting of him sitting alone, was not a piece of paper, but a lone studio picture of a frowning Ghoon-Hahm. Jung-Woo looked up at the real Ghoon-Hahm, who was slightly blushing and scratching his chin.

"Ah…yuh see…now you're not alone in the picture…aha…I took that photo at the mall a while back, never handed them out in the end…" Ghoon-Hahm said sheepishly, "Anyways, you can rip it off later if you want. See you later fairy boy," Ghoon-hahm said with a wave as he walked off.

Jung-Woo watched him walk away, blushing madly. What the…? Jung-Woo tried to will himself to stop blushing, but failed. He gave up shortly after, and looked down once again at his painting.

Now, in his painting was him colored with all blue tones on the right side of the painting, and Ghoon-Hahm's wallet-sized picture full of warm colors on the left side. A nice contrast to the cool colors Jung-Woo used for his painting

…the painting didn't look as lonely anymore.

Jung-Woo looked at the image of the frowning Ghoon-Hahm, and lightly kissed the picture.

Somewhere far off Ghoon-Hahm smiled.


End file.
